Revenge of Flare
by Zoey Vess
Summary: Team Flare failed. They were thought to be destroyed, scattered with Lysandre's death. They weren't. They were just biding their time. Waiting...waiting for the right time. And they finally have it.


"Battle me...I want to know what a 'trainer' is." Zaiya smiled, nodding as she looked at the man, starting the duel. He threw out a Venasaur, and she threw out Lucy. Her Mega Ring flashed and she touched the stone on it's side, holding up her hand as a purple light began to glow from it.

"Lucario! Mega evolve into Mega Lucario!" The Lucarionite in Lucy's hand started to shine and flash before the light completely overtook Lucy, mega evolving her.

~Lysandre Labs - Basement Four~

For the most part, Lysandre Labs had lost power since Team Flare had been defeated by the guardians of Kalos, yet one room in the fourth basement floor still had power. It was designed to run on the littlest bit of power for two decades at full capability. Assuming that long was needed anyway. The room itself was fairly simple, with a simple metal cylinder in the middle of it. Other than that...the room was pretty much empty.

The cylinder looked as if it could open, and there was a timer on the outside. The timer was set at five minutes now, constantly counting down. Every bit it got closer to zero, the cylinder began to become more transparent. Through it there was a girl suspended in an odd purple liquid, hooked up to several wires and tubes. Right beneath her neck there was what looked like a necklace with a dark violet gem imbedded into it. At a closer glance, someone might notice it was actually a part of her.

As it started to get down to the single numbers, the cylinder started to shift slightly, the wires and tubes holding the girl up releasing from her body, and the doors slid open. She collapsed onto the floor, gasping for air as she shivered and pulled herself into the corner. She held her knees against her chest in her arms, looking around confused. "I...wh...aack..." She chocked and coughed as she tried to speak, finding it hard to say anything.

As if on cue, a man stepped into the room wearing a ridiculous red suit, and a ridiculous pair of red glasses. As he saw her, his eyes widened in slight surprise, before he smiled. "You're alive...then it wasn't all for nothing...then there's actually a chance..." He chuckled before he walked over to her, holding out a hand for her to take. "Come on...let's get you some clothes." The girl looked up at him confused, before she spoke, her voice hoarse and rough.

"Who am I...? Why...where am I?" The man smiled, looking at her as he answered her.

"I'll explain everything in a moment. Just trust me okay?" She looked up at him before she took his hand, getting to her feet only to stumble and trip, her legs weak. He caught her, supporting her against him as he started to lead her from the room. "Steady now...steady."

~Back at the Festival~

The man fell to his knees, his eyes wide as he held his hands together, his beloved pokemon returning after so long. "Floette...it's been three thousand years..." Zaiya and Professor Sycamore smiled, with the professor speaking.

"His pokemon waited all this time for him, waiting for the man he loved to come back again." The Professor smiled, as the sun started to set, and the festival started to come to an end. Atop a hill overlooking the festival their stood a pair of figures, both were Team Flare Admins, one male and one female.

"They truly do think they've won...it's...amusing." The lady smirked as she spoke, kneeling to watch them, even as the other admin replied.

"It doesn't matter. In the end it's best that they think they've won. She is not ready. We have only gotten three of her pokemon." The woman shrugged in response.

"So? The three that we have is Lucario, Deoxys, and Umbreon. With her abilities, only the two main guardians would be able to defeat her." The man was looking at Zaiya, examining her.

"Exactly. These guardians are different. They actively protect the region, instead of waiting for it to be destroyed. If we want her to succeeded, it is best they don't be looking for her. Let them explore caves and mines for Z and MewTwo. It doesn't matter. In the end, they shall all fall before Her." The admin turned and walked away then, the woman chuckling before she followed him.

"True enough." Zaiya frowned, turning to look up at the hill where the admins had been before, examining it before she shook her head. Calem glanced at her, curious before he spoke.

"What is it Zai?"

"Huh?" She looked at Calem confused before she shook her head and smiled. "Yea. Just...thought...thought I saw something. Guess it was a trick of the light..." She thought about some things before she pulled out one of her pokeballs, looking down at it. "Hey Calem, I'm gonna go check out Lysandre Labs again. I just...I feel like this isn't over." She didn't wait for a response, tossing the pokeball and calling out her Staraptor. "Ace use Fly!" She ran and jumped onto his back, holding on as he made his way to the city.

~Team Flare's Secret Base~

As the doors slid open, She looked around in curiosity. She was dry now and she was wearing a violet dress, something that had a sort of steam punk vibe to it, with a modern tinge mixed in. Her eyes were an odd shade of gray, and her hair itself was jet black. The room itself was styled in red, and everyone but Her was dressed in some red suit, and they were all busy. The man who had showed up to pick her up entered the room behind her, looking at her before starting to lead her. "Follow me. I'm not sure what all you remember, so let me give you a basic run down of what we're doing. We're going to give you a team of pokemon that we've picked out our self, or that we intended to get anyway. There were...complications."

"That's...that's okay. I can catch my own pokemon." The man shrugged.

"Either way, before you entered the coma, you gave us permission to make it so that you could form a perfect bond with pokemon. We described it as Mega Evolution, but we now know it would be a much stronger bond...we would even go so far as to say we believe you could become one entity with your pokemon. Fusing with them...for a bit of time anyway. It would eventually wear off." She frowned before she spoke.

"Umm...o...okay? What do I...what do I have to do?" She was still a little uncertain on speaking, and the words sounded wrong in her throat.

"Really all you have to do is train. You would need to train here, but you'd need to train either way." She considered it before she answered him.

"Alright...let's get started."


End file.
